


Kryptonite

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Also please note that Luke is pan and Julie is bi, Emotions are the bane of Julie's existence, F/M, Julie is oblivious, Kinda, Luke is a total simp and it's adorable, Mutual Pining, idiots to lovers but still mostly idiots, it's about the hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: Luke asks Julie to teach him piano, because he wants to broaden his musical horizon! Totally the reason! Not at all because he's a huge fucking simp and wants to spend time with her, not one bit(He's a simp)Pure juke fluff
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130
Collections: Blue's JatP Drabbles





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like the guys eating those hot dogs
> 
> TW caps at the end

The notes of Wake Up echoed throughout the studio, vibrant and fitting perfectly with the aroma of dahlias and the bright green leaves. Julie could play this song with her eyes closed by now, it was always her go-to for warming up. Familiar grooves on each of the keys brushed against her fingers, and the warmth of the sunrise on her back sent a familiar tingle down her spine, like that moment months ago when she’d played this for the first time in a year. 

As she finished the final chords, quietly singing the last “wake up,” she closed her eyes, only to reopen them a moment later in shock, hearing Luke’s familiar voice from right in front of her.

“Sounding amazing as always, boss,” he told her with a smirk, his head phasing through the middle of the piano. The nickname made her laugh, and she noticed Luke’s cheeks tinge pink. “It always amazes me how good you are at the piano,” he added, and then it was Julie’s turn to blush. Though she couldn’t help noticing the strain in Luke’s voice.

“You okay?” she asked, suddenly concerned. 

“Yeah, actually,” he replied, putting on his puppy eyes. “I was just thinking, since Alex is on a date with Willie, and Reggie is helping Carlos with homework, and you don’t have to, but I was wondering if you could, well, maybe teach me how to play?” He scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know, it’s just, you’re really good, um-”

“Of course,” she agreed, biting back a laugh. “Have you ever played?”

“Does Happy Birthday count?” Julie snorted. 

“We’ll start with the basics.” 

...

Julie cringed as Luke hit yet another stray note. They’d chosen Amazing Grace, because it had a simple melody, but wasn’t so simple that Luke would start pouting. For the most part, he’d gotten the scales, notes, and corresponding keys down, which wasn’t surprising, given his aptitude for music. But his hands were trained for guitar, not piano. 

“How the heck am I supposed to do this?” He groaned. “The notes are so far apart compared to guitar! And there’s only  _ one _ key for each note! On the guitar, you can play the same note on different strings just by placement!” He mumbled something about  _ superiority  _ and Julie cracked up.

“Don’t ask me,” she told him. “You have bigger hands than I do, this should be easy,” she teased. He knew she was teasing, but still rolled his eyes. “To be honest, a huge part of it is muscle memory. You just have to play something over and over and over again to get used to it. Then it’ll feel like second nature.” Luke pouted but nodded, bringing his fingers back to the keys. 

He hit the D, then held G, then B, A, G all perfectly, and he got so excited that when he went for the next note (which should’ve been B), he went all the way up to E, and then his pout was back in full effect. Julie couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“Who would’ve thought that the piano would be your kryptonite?” 

Julie knew she was in for it when Luke gave her his best puppy-eyed smile. Her suspicions were confirmed when he told her, “the piano isn’t my kryptonite. You are.”

Julie wasn’t sure it was possible to die whilst feeling completely, utterly alive, but there she was, her cheeks aflame, doing her best to digest the unruly butterflies in her stomach. It did help that Luke’s cheeks seemed to be bright red as well. Julie punched his arm, a little harder than she meant to. She’d half-forgotten that he could be physical now. 

“Ow!” 

“Sorry, I-”

“Relax, I’m kidding,” he said with a shit-eating grin. That time, Julie did mean to punch his arm, but her fist only hit air. He’d gone metaphysical again. “Perks of being a ghost, I suppose,” he added. 

Julie and Luke had both been dancing around their feelings, she knew that. And while there was no way Luke  _ didn’t  _ know about her feelings for him, she still wasn’t sure whether he felt the same, or if he was just being his normal, dorky self. So, she hadn’t admitted it to him, though it hurt to keep it away. 

“If you keep being that cute, I’m actually going to die.” She thought she’d regret the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but she didn’t. Her face did its best to catch fire, but she didn’t take them back. 

“Ooh, then I might have to keep being my charming self! Then we could be ghosts together!” 

Julie rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “Are you coming up with these on the spot, or do you have them written down?” 

“Memorized,” he said proudly. “Flustering you is too much fun to fumble. Plus, if I was actually trying to do it on the spot, I’d probably die all over again,” he admitted, and he looked confused, as if he hadn’t meant to say it. 

“That explains it. The Luke I know isn’t smooth.”

“Oh, so you think I’m smooth?”

“No.”

“That’s fair.” Luke’s face was red once again, and Julie was pretty sure she would spontaneously combust if he kept looking at her with that adorable face, so she changed the subject.

“Do you want to keep trying to learn the song?”

If Julie had thought she would get him to stop being adorable by changing the subject, she was completely wrong, because his adorable grin when he said “yes” made her melt. 

She couldn’t believe it herself, but she somehow found the confidence to place her right hand over his, and guide his fingers to the right keys. She tried to ignore how close they were, tried to ignore the catch in his breath as her hand met his, but she just couldn’t. Her heart was racing, and she met his eyes, searching them for some sort of answer to her unsaid question. 

Part of her wondered if she even had to ask it.

He held her gaze before his eyes closed, and he gently touched his forehead to hers. And before she knew it, her lips were on his. 

At first, their noses bumped, and Julie hesitated, but Luke smiled into it, and Julie knew she was safe. It might not have been a movie-worthy kiss, but it was perfect, and something inside her clicked into place. 

The kiss was sweet and chaste, and Julie couldn’t help but giggle when they pulled apart, her forehead still on Luke’s. 

“Took you long enough!” Reggie shouted from across the garage. Julie jumped back, as did Luke, but Luke had the advantage of being able to poof up before he fell. Julie had no such luck. 

“Dude!” Luke said, his face almost on fire. “How long have you been there?”

“Only a moment,” Reggie told him, and Julie somehow knew he was being honest. That didn’t change it, though. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Alex asked, walking into the garage, hand-in-hand with Willie.

“Luke and Julie finally kissed!” Reggie exclaimed before Julie could think of a response. 

“FINALLY!” Alex shouted as Willie cheered. “You’ve only been pining for  _ months!”  _

Julie bit back an indignant reply, before she realized- “Wait.  _ Months?”  _ Luke somehow got even redder, which shouldn’t have been possible.

“Oh yeah,” Willie said. “He’s been a simp since day one. You didn’t know that?”

“Jeez, and I thought  _ Alex  _ was oblivious,” Reggie remarked with a grin, dodging Alex jumping at him with mock offense.

Well, at least they didn’t have to go through the awkward “we’re together” conversation with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, please leave a comment if you did! And feel free to come harass me on Tumblr at girlboss-molina!


End file.
